The Undead Answer to My Questions
by Jace Quin
Summary: A one shot about a college student who captures a Vampire. One-shot. Non-smutty. Basically I'm just killing plot bunnies. R


A/N: This is me torturing a plot bunny I got in Health class when we were talking about stress, to death. It's odd. One-shot. Hope you like it please review!

I have done the impossible. I am prey but I have hunted the hunters. I am weak but I found one weaker. He I strong again and the chains and bars he could break but not the magic. Oh, no the magic is far stronger than he. He who watches my pulse beat under my skin with eyes as dark as the starry void above. His fingers twitch as he imagines tracing the blue veins under my pale skin nearly as fair as his. How do I know what he thinks? He has told me so. He does not speak often. Three months I've kept him here and in all that time the words he's said could not fill the space of three hours. I am determined he will tell me something. The last four days I've come in and offered to free him if only he would speak to me. He does not he sits sullenly in his chair bound with iron and magic and watches me with his black eyes wishing he could drain my life away and move on with his living death.

"Hullo." I say softly. I am a soft-spoken person I always sound as though I'm speaking in a breathy whisper. I wonder if he likes my voice he always tilts his head to the side slightly with an odd little smile on his face when I speak. I sit in a folding chair across from him a maroon spiral notebook perched in my lap. I open the notebook and uncap my pen and I see his eyes flicker from my neck to my lap then back again. "I'd like if you-"I cut myself off. I realize that I don't know his name. "What's your name?" I ask boldly. He looks surprised.

"Andrew." He replies in a voice like silk and chocolate. Warm deep sultry tones it sends shivers down my spine. His strength does not scare me it is his non-stereotypical attitude about being kept here that does.

"Andrew why do you not answer my questions?"

"The things you want to know the answers to your questions would scare a kitten like you. I do not want you to be scared. If you're scared you might take it into your head to destroy me. I d not want to leave this earth."

"I will not kill you. Why would I? I'm not a witch some vigilante with a bitterness towards your kind."

"Tell me, have you ever considered becoming one of us?"

"Of course."

"But do you want to be? Do you want to be the answer to all your questions? Do you want to live forever to know what it is to drink life? To know what if feels like when your mind is a weapon as keen as your body?" He asks leaning fore ward looking at my face his voice harsh sultry tones be damned.

"Yes." I answer awed that I know that this is my decision the right one. He looks down at the manacles on his wrists grins barring sharp fangs and breaks them. The spells! My mind shouts. The spells are broken! He is in front of me before my thoughts are finished he takes my hand helps me up the notebook and pen fall forgotten the floor. He wraps his arm around my waist and licks his lips smirking then sinks his teeth into my neck...

I sit in the back of the psyche class I should be attending as a student. I am not a student. No I am a monster. Class lets out I make my way to the front glance at the title of my MLA formatted essay once more before setting it on the teacher's desk. It reads "Stress; the proof behind the books."

I sit in my home office looking at the title of the paper that has caught my eye. "Stress; the proof behind the books." I read the piece automatically making notes as I often do. When I re-read through my notes I am shocked. I clean my glasses and start again.

Stress is a reaction of your body and mind to stressors (ex. A mugger Vampire)   
Stages: alarm (you sense a mug- Vampire; homeostasis noradrenaline is released burst of energy Others (usually ignored moronic fight-or-flight masking all): hearing ability increases (one can hear a silent Vampire) Blood clotting ability increases (reason for coagulant in Vampire saliva) Body takes reserves fat and makes energy (why Vamps like people scared more life in them) Adrenaline is released Urine productivity decreases (why few people actually do piss themselves major turn off that would be to a smell-sensitive Vamp) Less blood to the digestive system and skin (why Vampires have to pierce arteries) Muscles tense Cells release energy faster (yum-yum) More blood goes to the brain (Hence why they bite the neck) Pupils dilate (how they can see their beautiful assailants) Sweating increases (How vamps can smell their prey's fear) Breath ate increases (More life/oxygen in blood) Heart rate and blood pressure increase (Makes it easier to drink the blood)   
  
I am now the living answer to my questions and I have done the unthinkable I have given a mere mortal a man a barely know the clues he needs t prove our existence. Andrew laughs when I tell him this and kisses me he does the same when we see it on the news. "It's a beginning," he tells me "and it's wonderful!"   
A/N: Again review please! I just wrote this so if it needs editing tell me I love you all good night! 


End file.
